


【翻譯】Let You Kiss Me (So Sweet and So Soft)

by ethor, out_there



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mandarin translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock第一次吻他，John睜著眼睛，Sherlock也是。此時John想的大部分是Sherlock又要耍什麼詭計。這一定有邏輯可循。像是體溫或是呼吸頻率的荒唐實驗、或是測試一種扒竊的新方法。Sherlock的確會有各種不可思議的古怪理由，但是在這背後，永遠都是邏輯與好奇心。有時候，只是需要一點時間讓他向John解釋。</p><p>作者Notes: 題目取自Regina Spektor之"Fidelity"。(BGM點這https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wigqKfLWjvM)(油管)<br/>感謝我的beta vista_blows 和 tehomet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let You Kiss Me (So Sweet and So Soft)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116314) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> 這篇文章是給噗浪上的香貓跟Fa，似乎是某次玩烏烏茲拉欠下的，順便當聖誕禮物~~

1.  
第一次發生的時候，John正在做三明治。他用了四片麵包，他自己搜刮來的──如果Sherlock也想要吃三明治，那他，這一次，可以當那個出門去買麵包的人──四片麵包的旁邊放著一小塊巧達乳酪和一個鮮紅熟透的番茄。他把乳酪切得薄薄的，番茄則切得厚一點。當門打開的時候，他則正往在三明治裡灑鹽。

John迅速地向後瞄了一眼，這是舊時養成的習慣，但打開門的只是Sherlock。於是他不急不忙地用最後兩片麵包將他的三明治夾好，切成兩半，然後才轉過身去。

Sherlock把一小疊信件推到了一邊──大部分是商品目錄和垃圾信件，剩下的則是幾封John不想理會的賬單──然後他到一個熟悉的白藍紅三色塑膠袋被放在了桌上。

“你去了Tesco（英國大型連鎖超市）？”John問道，因為就算已和偉大的Sherlock Holmes同住數月，還一同穿梭在倫敦的大街小巷中解決奇案，有些事情他還是無法接受。因為這些事情根本就不可能發生。

例如Sherlock去購物。

“我需要一些覆盆子濃縮汁。我想知道稀釋果汁對於衣服上果汁汙漬形狀的影響。而且潑濺幾何形狀研究也不錯。此外，你需要麵包。”Sherlock說，然後拿出了一條土司，平放在他伸出來的手上。在從購物袋取出來之後和魔術般地變成他碟子上三明治的一部分之前，Sherlock很有可能不知道這些麵包要呆在哪裡。“還有牛奶。”

John點點頭，接過了這些麵包。“我們其實還有一些。”他把麵包放在了冰箱的頂層，忽略放在最底層的蛋糕盒。這是一個折衷的辦法。John不希望他每天早上第一眼就看見放在冰箱裡的人體器官。現在這樣他就不會看見它們，而且他也不必去瞭解Sherlock又在研究些什麼。（現在放在裡面的應該不是一顆頭。除非把人頭切成三塊，不然不可能放得進去。而切三塊什麼的……他根本都不想知道。）

“把牛奶遞給我？”

John以為Sherlock會有一些關於麵包的推理，比如他今早上洗澡的時間說明了他決定今天的午餐做三明治。但Sherlock遞給他牛奶的時候，一句話也沒有說。

關上冰箱，John轉身，發現Sherlock就站在他身後。正確來說離他三英寸。

這通常應當被當作一個預警。John應該會突然跳起來或者是退後一步，和所有正常人被嚇了一跳時反應一樣，但那是Sherlock。帶著淺色眼睛，尖銳目光，捲曲頭髮，衣領永遠光滑平整的Sherlock，而他不危險。Sherlock大部分時候看起來都興致勃勃的，有時候他還會帶著一種焦慮卻沉迷的神情，取決於他是無聊地在屋子裡到處轉還是正在調查一個案子。

在John天生的警覺心，還有軍隊裡大家觀察－評估－射擊三步的訓練之下，John知道如何覺察到威脅。有時候，他甚至可以聰明到在事情惡化成吵鬧打架前迴避掉這些。但這都和Sherlock扯不上關係。就算他們現在站得如此之近，這通常意味著危險。

John現在更多的是好奇。 Sherlock正注視著他，而John則在猜測著Sherlock在尋找什麼。John衣領上的灰塵，說明他已經對Mrs. Hudson妥協，把堆滿了Sherlock各種書本的書櫃好好打掃了一遍。或者是頭皮屑的預兆，證明他應該把洗髮水換成海倫仙度絲？最有可能的則是一些更牽強荒唐的東西，一些極小的事物，但卻暴露出大部分人視為私密且不為人知的細節。

結果，Sherlock吻了他。

十分奇怪地,John的第一個念頭是：你大腦裡此刻在想些什麼真是有趣。上次他和比他高的人接吻還是5年級的Jenny Hargreaves.她的腿長的嚇人，穿得裙子永遠也到不了她的膝蓋。而那一次，在五周之後他就因為長時間地和她擁抱接吻而使得頸部的肌肉酸痛不已。

從此之後，John就只和比他矮且穿著長裙的姑娘們約會。他已經習慣彎下頭接吻了。但是這一次，他既沒有低頭也沒有抬頭.Sherlock隔著他們之間的幾英尺低下頭，用他的嘴脣壓住John的。Sherlock的嘴脣是微微分開，帶著暖意。這和Sherlock那壓在他臉頰的鼻子和那溫柔呼氣帶來的暖意一樣，又完全不同於那雙放在John夾克裡那件襯衫上冰冷的雙手。

John和Sherlock一直睜著眼睛。而John則一直在思考著Sherlock究竟是怎麼了。這件事背後必定有著一些邏輯聯繫。也許這和Sherlock那些關於人體溫度或者呼吸速度的荒唐實驗，或者是為了測試一種扒竊的新方法有關。Sherlock一向會為了一些古怪的原因去做一些讓人無法想像的事情，但是這些事情背後必有邏輯可循。有些時候，Sherlock不得不花上一些時間才能給John解釋清楚。這時候，Sherlock收回身子，小心翼翼地注視著John，用力地點了下頭頭。之後他轉過身，拿起深紅色的果汁，朝著他房間走了出去。John隨即檢查了下自己仍然安放在口袋裡的錢包，確定錢包裡所有東西都還在原位。然後他拿起他的三明治走到沙發坐下，打開了電視。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
第二次發生的時候，John還在半夢半醒之間。他整夜都不斷地從噩夢中驚醒，那些難忘且鮮明的夢境甚至讓他伸手去找他的手槍。他還得屏住氣以免因為聲響太大而被人發覺。他討厭兩手空空腦子裡卻亂糟糟的從這些夢中醒來，。而就算他最終又可以入睡，也不會一夜平靜。

但已經早上8點了，天光大亮，而他也快醒了。於是他掙扎著起來，迷迷糊糊地瞇著眼睛走下樓，手緊緊地扶著樓梯。他晃進廚房，眼睛仍然閉著。然後Sherlock說道，“想要杯茶嗎？”

回覆通常是好，但是這意味著Sherlock要他去泡茶。於是John睜開了一隻眼盯著Sherlock。  
“給。”Sherlock說，拿著一個像是茶杯的東西朝他走了過來。  
“你？茶？”而John的意思其實是，“你，Sherlock Holmes，知道怎麼泡茶，而且還終於決定要和人分享一下這個有用的技能了？”但是他還睡到可以說這麼多字。  
“Mrs. Hudson泡的。” Sherlock將溫暖的茶杯放到John手中，然後頃身在John的嘴脣上吻了一下。只是匆匆一啄，雙脣緊閉，是通常暗示著另一個人還沒有刷牙的那種晨間親吻。“早安，”Sherlock說，然後把John和那杯愉悅而溫暖的熱茶留在了原地。  
直到他喝完了手中的熱茶，終於能睜開眼睛之後，John才意識到事情有些不對勁。他把茶杯茶盤放在Mrs. Hudson空的藍色花紋茶壺邊然後走向Sherlock的房間。  
Sherlock衣著工整，不知為什麼正用一隻手撐在牆上身體前傾。  
“等一等”John說，儘管Sherlock並沒露出任何走去別處的打算，“Mrs. Hudson給我們泡茶？”  
Sherlock露出了一抹像柴郡貓的微笑，“我答應我們會打掃櫃子。”  
“我幾天前就打掃過了。”  
“我知道，但是Mrs. Hudson並不知道。因為不明原因，答應去做事總比已經做完的獎勵要豐厚。”  
John皺眉，“但是你用了我的勞力來為自己得到獎勵。”  
“真的嗎？”Sherlock說，從牆上拉回身子，然後毫無停頓的用一個怪異動作迅速換了一隻手，“我用你的勞力做承諾。而且我也和你分享了獎勵。”  
“你得到了一壺茶，我卻只分到一杯？”  
“你得到的分量相等於這個協商的貢獻。”  
John默默洗澡去了，還一直碎碎念著關於使用“分量相稱”的熱水。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
第三次發生時是吃完印式奶油雞後。Sherlock正試著觀察出印度餐廳和餐點中放了多少香料有什麼關係。Sherlock相信餐廳間奶油雞用的不同的香料反映這家餐館餐點的熱銷程度。John則覺得三個晚上吃不同的餐廳的奶油雞開始變得有些無趣了。（這讓他回憶起軍隊裡那些難吃的食物，每餐每餐的味道都毫無變化。）

Sherlock每頓飯都一直在留意，觀察，分類每一個他看見，聽見或聞到的細節。而John已經努力開啟話題了——問為什麼要選奶油雞，卻只讓Sherlock白眼回答“一道比你想像中還辣上三倍的酸辣咖哩不會是什麼好經歷的，你也不會想再吃一次，“——而且Sherlock正專心。他正在觀察和推理。他正在工作，雖然他的工作是如此奇怪。

John不禁覺得自己只會讓他分心。有時，和Sherlock同居會讓你覺得在自己生活中毫不重要，另一些時候，John則知道自己是唯一可以讓Sherlock免於被警察或是罪犯掐死的人了。

這晚結束的時候，Sherlock會要求他對於這道菜的辣度、整個餐館餐點的熱度、味道，還有整個米飯，雞肉還有飲料和服務評分。Sherlock甚至準備好了一些小卡片讓John在他們離開餐館之前填好。（John想他們看來是不是像什麼美食評論家或是愛批評的遊客。）

“你是怎麼付錢的？”John在他們回家的路上問道。這個夜晚溫度適中，Sherlock只穿著西裝而沒有穿著大衣或是圍巾，而是穿了一件西裝。而John否決了Sherlock自行要求坐計程車的建議。

“信用卡。”Sherlock說，手上晃著一張寫著Donovan名字的亮橘色卡片。  
“昨晚是用Anderson的。而前晚則是Lestrade付的錢。”  
“他們是警察。我不認為他們會寬容對待偷竊行為。”John說，但他的心不在這個上面。在Sherlock對於自己的行為表現得如此得意的時候，要John適當地表示他的不認同其實並不容易。  
“我用一張假的卡換來的，而且隔天一大早我就把真的卡放回去。等他們看到他們這個月賬單上多出來的數字時，他們什麼都做不了了。”  
John想了想他們去過的三家餐廳。把它們標在地圖上，三角形的中心正是貝克街221B。“Lestrade只要花三十秒就知道是你幹的。”

“哦，他們知道是我。”Sherlock說，他燦爛的笑容和路燈相輝映，“但是他們不會知道我是怎麼辦到的。而且他們也不能證明是我做的。”

他應該知道的。Sherlock已經一個星期沒有案子了，所以嘲弄警察們已經成了他現在的首要任務。John以前也有過室友，在大學的時候，在巴茲。他習慣了髒亂的廚房和臭掉的、打開的啤酒瓶，還有在他們起居室自己吃著早餐還半裸的陌生人。他甚至還記得人們嗑藥時那甜膩黏稠的味道。但之前他卻從來不需要去跟室友確認這件事，“我假設你已經確保我們的公寓’乾淨’了？”

“當然。”Sherlock說，經過公寓樓下餐館門口的台階時放慢腳步。他停在他們的門口，然後說“我要繼續走一下。Weymouth大街正在施工，而我需要知道這對於行人交通的影響。”

“我想今晚我要早點睡覺。”John說，聳了聳肩“我們明早見。”

“好的”Sherlock說。然後他身子向前微傾，又一次吻了John。他的一隻手放在john的肩上，和John站在同個台階上。這絕對是個晚安吻。他們站在街上，彼此間仍有一些空間，但Sherlock閉著眼而脣則濕潤溫暖。Sherlock的舌頭輕觸他的嘴脣，沒有推擠、沒有苛求更多，只是在那裡，帶著生氣，邀請和性愛的可能性。這是那種發生在一場完美約會之後的吻。

他們的確共進了晚餐，而吃飯時坐在雙人雅座裡，而最後是Sherlock付錢。而現在，John在家門口得到了晚安吻。

最後，Sherlock抽身，說“晚安。”他臉上微帶笑意，不是之前沾沾自喜的笑容，卻仍然帶著神秘和愉悅，然後他就走開了。

就好像沒有任何不尋常的事情發生了一樣，就好像“我想試試第三家餐館，John”這句話和“你想要和我出去約會嗎？我們今晚一起去吃晚餐如何？”意思相同。

就好像Sherlock被允許可以隨時隨地改變規則只因為他想要。

然後John一邊思考一邊故意慢慢爬著樓梯回他的房間。這是最氣人的地方。Sherlock在沒有告知他的情況下就改變了規則。而約會應該是有趣、活潑的，應該要有調情和自我抬舉的話語。John擅長於約會。他不會在約會時只是安靜地坐在桌邊玩手機裡的俄羅斯方塊，而Sherlock則在一邊試圖訂定出辣度計量表。

約會不應該是這樣結束的，John發現他準備上床的時候還在思考。這真是一個愚蠢的想法，因為Sherlock從來不按常理出牌。


	4. Chapter 4

4. 

隔天早晨，John一直在思考。他有衝動想向Sherlock問個清楚，昨天晚上是約會還是什麼…更平凡的東西？典型Sherlock式的東西？沒那麼浪漫的東西？但他根本不知道要怎麼清楚表達出這個問題，更別說要怎麼問出口了。

 

他起床時，Sherlock早出門了。但是出現了沙發上隨性亂丟的毯子和冰箱裡的第二個蛋糕盒（John沒有偷看。他還是不知道比較好。），說明Sherlock昨晚某段時間有回家過。

 

Sherlock留下了一張留言，鉛筆雜亂的筆跡橫過廚房的壁紙上：我要為了一隻狗的事去見個人。SH

 

John讀過後努力忍住不笑。然後他隨即想起他現在一個人在家——如果不算冰箱裡待著的東西的話——於是他放棄了努力。

 

最荒謬的是Sherlock很可能是正經八百地寫下這句話的。他可能此時正在和什麼人談論著某隻犬動物。他甚至不會去思考這句話背後的口語含義。(註: See a man about a dog這句話是在說要去上廁所…或者說要跟某人上床…偵探你是在暗示什麼嗎?!)

 

就像是太陽系。Sherlock了解磁場北極和它對於航空航海的影響，卻毫不在意它是由地球自轉引起的。大部分人都知道的事情，Sherlock他…並不知道。在他的常識中有很多裂谷般的空白，而Sherlock卻不在乎。

 

同樣，那些正常人會做的事情，Sherlock一定也會用不同凡響的方法進行。大部分的人看見大街上的流浪女孩，他們會因為同情心、對他人的關懷、對於自己舒適生活的罪惡感或是為了在別人眼裡看起來樂善好施而掏給她五英鎊。而Sherlock則是為了讓他的地下情報網順利運作才付錢給那個流浪女孩。

 

昨晚可能是一個約會。它具備了一個約會所有的傳統徵象。如果不是Sherlock──或者Mycroft，John腦裡補充了下──他可以很容易地得出結論。但是他得對象是Sherlock，所以…

 

John抽出一張紙，又從廚房桌上的一堆雜物裡找出筆。他整理出一些空間讓他坐下寫字，然後就開始為所有可能的動機列出一個清單。

 

  1. 扒我的口袋。



 

  1. 測試從那些龐德電影學來的躲避監視的技巧



 

  1. 測試公眾反應。看看這樣會引起多大的騷動，大概吧？或者測量倫敦特定區域對於同性戀的受壓能力？（但Sherlock必須在別的區域重複一樣的事才能知道。）



 

  1. 為了和Mycroft作對？幼稚，但是對Sherlock來說也不是不可能。也許他們被跟蹤了？或是又一個Sherlock拒絕的政府案子？



 

  1. 給Mrs. Hudson提供八卦素材。可能讓她忽略掉她茶壺裡那個深藍色的汙漬？（Sherlock是怎麼把汙漬弄成藍色的？）



 

各種思緒以問號結尾。混亂得讓John沒法做出一個合理的猜測，而其中也沒有任何一個真的符合那種Sherlock想出來的荒唐實驗。但是瞭解Sherlock的人都知道，對他來說什麼都是有可能。Sherlock喜歡設定目標然後向它們挑戰。

於是John最後加上了一條

 

  1. 出自誠懇的浪漫目地的一場約會



 

這一條看上去如此荒唐以至於他立刻就想把它從紙上劃掉。又或者他應該就把這張紙放在這裡，等著Sherlock自己來挑選出那個正確的答案。

 

***

 

醫院裡，John從桌子裡拿出午餐，然後打開了他收在襯衫口袋裡的那張紙。Sherlock曾經探討過關於完全不可能的事情和不大可能的事情之間的區別。而當他一條條去看這六個可能性的時候，它們都屬於不大可能的事情,而非完全不可能。反正對於Sherlock Holmes來說技術層面上沒有多少事情是沒辦法做到的。

 

而John現在想做的是想出第七個可能性。一個合理的解釋。在一直苦思不出之後，他認為自己需要點別人的建議。在Sherlock的問題上去徵求別人的意見卻並不是件容易的事兒。大部分時候，Sherlock總有辦法觸發別人不好的一面。就拿Sarah舉例好了.Sarah是個性格好，有條理且很甜美的女孩。而她經歷的人生最可怕的一晚則到處充斥Sherlock的名字。她對於Sherlock的毫無好感是可以理解的，也讓John無法在這件事情上去詢問她的意見。

 

Mrs. Hudson則總認為他們是一對，所以她也幫不上什麼忙。

 

Lestrade知道他們只是室友關係但是和Lestrade討論這種事情只會讓雙方都覺得尷尬。Lestrade已經被Sherlock折磨得夠慘了，他不想再給Lestrade的工作增加難度。

 

而另外一個真正瞭解大衣和才華之下的Sherlock的人則是

Mycroft。

John有Mycroft的號碼。

John一直懷疑Sherlock對Mycroft一開始的描述（你所見過最危險的人）並沒有怎麼言過其實。所以他不會冒冒失失的就給Mycroft打電話，然後詢問他是否瞭解Sherlock的戀愛史，還有如何判斷他的弟弟是不是打算和他在床上發生點什麼。

 

但如果可以排除掉他清單裡的一個可能性也不是沒有好處，是不是？他很確定自己在Sherlock室友，朋友和解決案件的同事這些名義之下做過更愚蠢的事情。他曾經捆著炸藥被狙擊手瞄準過，還被一個訓練有素的國際級罪犯給挾持過。現在和那時候比情況也差不了多少。

 

John找出他手機裡的通訊錄，閉眼深吸了一口氣然後撥通了電話。電話鈴響了一聲，對方就接了。

“你好，John。”Mycroft說話的聲音就像冷凍奶油（平滑但卻非常非常地冷）。“我十分高興能接到你的電話。為了方便讓我先確認一下，自從我上次拜訪221 _B_ 之後，我並沒有和Sherlock聯繫過，也沒有給他提供過任何建議或者案件。”

 

和往常一樣，Mycroft強調了他們地址中的那個“B”。John猜想Holmes家的人居然住在一棟需要用字母來劃分區域的地方這件事有點讓Mycroft覺得受辱。考慮到Mycroft“不足稱道”的公務員職位讓他可以住在一棟俯瞰海德公園，大得嚇死人的房子裡（如果Sherlock的徒步調查值得信任的話）。Sherlock在收入和生活規劃的選擇帶著熟悉的叛逆。

 

John劃掉了清單上的第四項，但在他還沒開口詢問Mycroft是怎麼知道他打電話的用意前，Mycroft就說“我瞭解Sherlock。我不需要知道具體狀況就可以料到你給我打電話──在診所午餐時間剛過一半的時候──是為了確認Sherlock最近一系列的戲劇化行為是不是因為和我聯繫引起的。”

 

John點了點頭。他雖然用著電話，但他還是點了頭。Mycroft繼續說“我要為我的不禮貌道歉，但我正在處理一件緊急萬分的事情。請代我向Sherlock問好。”然後就掛斷了電話。

 

John在這場電話對談中唯一的角色就是撥號。John連一個字也沒有說。Mycroft不需要一個沒有血肉的骷髏頭聊天，他利用身邊的人做到這一點。John不知道這讓他比Sherlock更好還是更糟一些……他最後的結論就是整個Holmes家族比預期更會招惹麻煩。。

 

他的午餐時間還剩下十分鐘，於是他打開了BBC的新聞網站。Mycroft所謂緊急萬分的事情也許媒體永遠不會報導因為他們可能毫無所知，但是John還是如常檢查了一遍。

 

***

 

John幫一個生病的同事多上了四個小時的班。（Sarah很有禮貌的請求，還用pizza賄賂了他）而當他回到公寓時，發現屋裡一片漆黑而且一個人也沒有。沒有Sherlock的身影──廚房的長吧檯和John離開時一樣乾淨──於是John直接上了樓。

 

他打開自己臥室的門，脫下夾克並希望自己能記得鑰匙放在口袋裡。他踢開鞋子，甚至懶得解開鞋帶，然後打開了床頭燈。他扯下牛仔褲，然後把毛衣從腦袋上拉下來，轉身去拿他睡覺時穿的T恤。

 

當他把手伸進枕頭下時，他僵住了。在床的另一邊──不是他睡的那一邊，Sherlock可能早就知道了──Sherlock正蜷著身子縮在那裡。Sherlock穿著一條睡褲和灰色T恤，外面罩著他那件海軍藍的睡袍。他的背靠著牆，雙膝摺著埋在肋骨前，雙臂鬆鬆的張開70度角。Sherlock占領了一塊他不應得的地盤。他躺在被套上，赤裸的雙腳幾乎和John米白色的亞麻布（不是John的品味；Harry送的禮物）融合在一起，他看上去睡著了，至少John是這麼覺得。

 

John習慣了各種荒誕不經。在倫敦下水道追獵職業殺手很荒誕。自覺地刪除部落格上頻繁出現的“……然後他們試著開槍，掐住我們，悶住我們而且/或者他們把我們打個半死”部分也很荒誕。回到家的時候發現他的室友蜷成一團睡在他的床上，而且沒有得到邀請，已經超過了荒誕不經的極限，以至John現在完全不知道要怎麼搞定這件事。

 

他拉出自己的T恤。穿上它然後躺到了床上。當他正要伸手關燈時，Sherlock開口“Nguyen醫生終於被腸胃型流感打敗了。”

 

他的嗓音因為帶著睡意而有些啞，但是當John小心地轉頭看著他時，Sherlock的眼睛和以往一樣明亮。John現在能想到的任何一句話不是顯而易見的就是毫無意義的廢話。

 

Sherlock用一邊手肘撐起身子，微微向前靠。“你三個小時前就應該到家了。”他說，儘管John今天多工作了四個小時。顯然，Sherlock給了他60分鐘的緩衝時間。也許是基於天氣和交通狀況的交互考慮，或是基於Sherlock已經料到他會幫忙跑個腿。

 

今天是漫長的一天。他不打算挑起一場沒有勝算的激辯。

 

Sherlock坐起身，頭髮向右滑落，然後趴到了John身上。在Sherlock慢慢逼近時John不發一語，只是望著Sherlock像花豹看著獵物的眼睛，直到他能感覺到Sherlock溫暖的呼吸在他的肌膚上而Sherlock的嘴唇疊在他的唇上。

 

然後John想： _去他媽的這一切。_

 

他才不會躺在這裡讓Sherlock為所欲為。如果他要因為不明原因和Sherlock接吻——還不被告知原因，不管他有多耐心地在等待解釋——他最好也享受這個吻。如果他要去做，他就要把它做好。

 

John把一隻手滑進Sherlock的頭髮裡，就在他頭骨下方的曲線，然後把Sherlock拉得更近。John扶著他然後傾斜腦袋，舔過Sherlock尖利的牙齒。他感覺到Sherlock急促的呼吸聲也沒有放開Sherlock。他加深，濕潤了這個吻，讓它帶著一點點放蕩，這種吻代表汗液、肌膚相親、喘息和呻吟和低沉的床笫之音。

 

Sherlock沒有反抗。他閉上眼，從胸腔中發出低沉的呢喃，能動的那隻手攥住John沒有受傷的那側肩膀，間歇的緊抓他。

 

當John終於覺得自己快無法呼吸的時候，他放開了手。

 

Sherlock撐起身子，然後朝John眨了眨眼。在昏暗的燈光下，他的眼睛暗沉而他的脣則紅潤而泛著光澤。一邊喘著氣，Sherlock一邊宣佈“這比我預期的還好。”

 

“對，關於那個——”

 

Sherlock打斷了他的話，“不，這很好。”他傾下身，又一次吻住了John，而…John一直都鍾愛接吻。他喜歡，喜歡把他的手纏進Sherlock雜亂的髮間，喜歡一直抓著他，好讓John跟上進度，抬起身靠的更近，然後聽見Sherlock發出那斷斷續續的低吟。

 

當他們亟需空氣而不得不分開時，John的一隻手環在Sherlock的頸後，另一隻則蜷曲在Sherlock的臀部，指尖侵略他褲帶下溫暖的肌膚。John在他還能思考之前趕快停了下來。

 

"這是，" John打心底說， " _他媽的_ 怎麼一回事，Sherlock?"

 

Sherlock點點頭：“這正是重點。”

 

一瞬間，John忘記自己在床上── _在床上_ ，但他腦後有一個尖銳驚恐的聲音在提醒尖叫──和一個外星人。一個觀察地球文化、用英語－福爾摩斯語辭典學會英語但卻完全無法理解其精髓的外星人。

 

“Sherlock，”John又試了一次。平靜，自制。小心翼翼地應對對現在狀況，他把口氣中的傷害降到最低，“這是你第四次，不，第五次吻我了。為什麼？”

 

Sherlock沒有皺眉，但他看上很惱火。如果他說他們不應該浪費時間在毫無意義的解釋上，那John會立刻把他踢下床。“這是做愛的前戲。”

 

“好吧。”至少這個答案從技術層面上來說，沒有任何問題，但這也看不出Sherlock內心的真正目地。故意混淆原本清楚的真相不是一場讓人享受的性愛的開端。“但是為什麼？”

 

Sherlock瞥開視線，思索著。“我不確定。我猜是因為衣衫完好時肌膚相親是在進入性交階段之前的合理步驟。人類文化已經將這個行為賦予了關於感情的聯想，但我相信這是因為它有助於建立穩定的戀愛關係。”Sherlock說得像戀愛關係和建立在物理基礎上的工程學差不多。”但是我懷疑這只是其中一個要素。”

 

再一次，John提醒自己，外星人。他真的很需要一部英語－福爾摩斯語辭典。

“不是問你為什麼親吻會導致性愛。是為什麼你想要和我睡覺？”

 

“我還沒有把睡覺當作原因。我睡著的唯一原因是你今天晚回家了。”

 

“別再閃躲問題了！”John生氣地把手甩向天花板。天花板可幫不了忙。“要嘛告訴我為什麼你想要和我睡覺，具體的點，要嘛從我床上滾下去。”

 

Sherlock坐起來，一臉被激怒的樣子低頭瞪向John。“你現在是 _故意假裝_ 遲鈍！”Sherlock的口氣好像這是他受到過最傷人的侮辱一樣。

 

John看著他大步走出朝門口走去，帶挑釁似地在床上翻身背對門口。

 

對於Sherlock的過度親密不是毀了他的腦子就是他的神智。邏輯上來說，他知道他表現理性、合理，他問的問題是每個處在這種狀況下的人都會問的。他惹Sherlock生氣了，但是他應該覺得這是有正當理由的。他應該覺得自己是對的。

 

但那在胸腔中空洞而巨大的疼痛他無法輕易抹去，卻能輕易認出。那是愧疚。這一點也不公平。


	5. Chapter 5

第六個吻

 

 

Sherlock在沙發上，讀著一本褪了色的藍色教科書。不是坐在沙發上，因為這樣太平常了。不，Sherlock躺著，把書舉過他的腦袋。他的臀部放在腳凳旁，腦袋搭在沙發第二個位子的一半，上面一半則放著小提琴；他長得不像話的腿彎過沙發底端，雙腳平放在地板上。

 

這一幕讓John在門口停住腳步，“你看上去像一個正在享受休息的太陽馬戲團演員。” John說。

 

Sherlock並沒有移開他盯在三英寸厚的教科書上的目光。

 

“好吧。”John說。Sherlock整個早上都在生悶氣，明顯的不能在明顯他現在拒絕和John說話。“我要做些烤土司。你想要一些嗎？”

 

他不期待任何答案，但還是在進廚房前停了一下。

 

Sherlock生悶氣的樣子就和那些看比賽的曼聯球迷一樣：存在感強，面目可憎，而且吵鬧非常。雖然沒有唱著隊歌，而且隊服被睡衣取代，但是每當John走近茶几時，Sherlock就會拿起琴弓然後製造出任何一個足球流氓都會感到滿意的噪音。

 

情況也沒那麼糟糕。只要Sherlock沒有開始玩手槍或者製造爆炸，那他賭氣的舉動和暴怒的無聊John還能忍受。John認為這是Sherlock所知表現自己受到挫折的方式了，正如他跳過了形成人格的青春期中那些痛苦的自我意識和屈辱，他從沒有學會像一個成年人那樣假笑著忍受，去做雖然不喜歡卻不得不做的事情。

 

Sherlock把“天才”這個詞當作對自己最準確的描述，而在他的表現無與倫比，但是當他無聊時他就變成一個被寵壞的，愛調皮搗蛋的小屁孩。在很多方面來說，他是一個只有九歲小孩情商和社交技巧的天才。

 

說實話，John私心覺得這挺可愛的。（他絕不會說出來。沒必要鼓勵那些不好的行為。）John不得不努力讓自己不要露出被取悅的表情。

 

他往多烤的兩片麵包上抹上奶油，然後拿出第二個盤子。Sherlock看著他把盤子放在茶几上，然後把手伸向了小提琴。

 

John猜到Sherlock想幹嘛了。

 

***

 

John出門散步去了，讓Sherlock一個人繼續氣衝衝地躺在沙發上看書。他隨意在街上走著，享受臉頰上夏天的溫煦。比起阿富汗的熱氣，現在的天氣算是溫和，而奇怪地他竟然有些懷念那裡炙熱的太陽和他不斷加深的曬傷。當他在那裡的時候，他不認為自己在回家後會懷念阿富汗的任何東西。

 

另一方面，當他完全不知道現在自己的公寓裡究竟發生什麼事的時候，他實在不知道自己是怎麼“故意假裝遲鈍”。他走到地鐵站又轉回來，刻意忽略自己的路線直到他快走回家。

 

他掏出手機，打電話給 Sarah以免診所需要人手。

 

“不用了，謝謝你。”她熱心地說，“我把Steven叫來了，所以我們人手充足。”

 

“好吧，如果你需要我的話，”John說，因為失去了個躲開Sherlock幾個小時的好藉口而有些失望，“你有我的手機號碼。”

 

“謝謝。”

 

這是Sherlock從來不用的詞，John一邊想一邊把手機放回口袋。像是“謝謝”或者“請”之類的細節，這些禮節上的事情對於Sherlock來說毫不重要。

像是向別人解釋他的思路或是展示他的工作，這些都是Sherlock鄙視和盡力避免的無聊細節。

但是這些無聊的細節對於John的生活來說卻是必需品。

 

他直接走向客廳，邁步衝向沙發，一把抓起了小提琴。Sherlock也伸出一隻手，用手指緊緊扒住琴緣。因為角度問題，John不得不向後仰著才把小提琴從Sherlock手裡拽出來。

 

Sherlock迅速坐了起來，手臂朝空中亂揮，怒視著John。“那是我的。”他說，聲音低沉惱怒。

 

“很高興你沒有失去說話的能力。我之前都開始擔心了。”John說，把小提琴放在了扶手椅上。Sherlock仍然坐地筆直，望著John，等著John走開好讓他自己繼續一個人安靜地生悶氣。

 

Sherlock露出一個不怎麼動人的譏笑，“她在和她前男友約會。你知道吧。”

 

直到John走完了到茶几的七步之後他才反應過來Sherlock在說誰。不是Donovan因為她還和Anderson在一起。不是Harry因為如果她又和Clara復合的話，她會告訴John的。不是Mrs. Hudson，因為Sherlock喜歡Mrs. Hudson，不會把她牽扯進他們的爭吵中。

 

“Sarah？”John問道。他想起了她上周出去吃午餐時的反應。她興奮地赴約，而當她說是去見個老朋友的時候氣氛有點尷尬。“我是有猜到發生什麼事兒。”

 

“至少已經十六天了，就目前我能推測出的。”

 

通常，John會詢問Sherlock他是如何知道的，但是Sherlock可能只是用Sarah來分散他的注意力。他有別的事情想問Sherlock。

 

John走過咖啡桌然後坐在上面，直接面對著Sherlock，他的腿就放在Sherlock彎折削瘦的長腿邊。John把雙肘放在膝蓋上，雙手合十開始思考Sherlock是不是又要大發脾氣，John可會把他按回沙發上直到他得到Sherlock的回答。

 

“昨晚。”John開口了，Sherlock的眼睛危險地眯了起來，“你說我裝傻遲鈍。我忽略了什麼？”

 

Sherlock保持沉默。他低估了John。John曾經待在軍隊裡好幾年，學會了如何坐在一旁安靜地等待，就算他有時候都不知道自己在做些什麼或者為什麼在這兒。

 

良久，Sherlock嘆了口氣。“你知道有多少實驗重複了一遍又一遍？有多少理論一次又一次被證實是錯的？對於一個被提出不久的假說，就算它被證實是錯誤的也不是科學上的失敗。

 

“好吧。”John說得很慢。他真正的意思是：這個回答根本沒有幫上忙。和Sherlock說話不應該像接受口試一樣，但是這就是他現在的感覺。“這個假說，它的前提是什麼？”

 

身體一邊躺倒在沙發上，Sherlock仰起頭然後閉上眼。他一邊無力地用一隻手無力地在空中畫圈，一邊陳述道：“你是我見過最不惹人厭的人了。你來自中產階級家庭，沒有家族的精神病史或犯罪史。你受過大學教育。你現在的工作賺不了什麼大錢，但你是個醫生，擁有關心他人的特質和職業帶來的社會地位。你曾是個軍醫，既帶著英雄氣概和自我犧牲的精神，又沒有那些軍人社會印象中的暴力傾向。現在你受了傷，不可能再回到戰場了。我還要繼續嗎？”

 

John完全不知道這是什麼意思，又為什麼Sherlock把他的背景資料當作一個重要的前提條件，所以他說“請繼續。”

 

“你說人們在連接各個細節方面需要幫助。我現在不是幫你找出各個細節了，我現在根本就是帶著你一步一步進行推論。”Sherlock抱怨道。然後他嘆了口氣又閉上了眼睛。“你是可以依靠的，有責任感且體貼周到。你受人尊敬，聰明，還被大部分人認為有幽默感。你不是沒有吸引力的。”

 

John哼了一聲，“不是沒有吸引力的？我深感榮幸。”

 

“這些都是事實，John。我沒有浪費時間在毫無意義的恭維上的習慣。”

Sherlock給他一個不悅的眼神，然後繼續說“還有，基於你已不算年輕，卻沒有婚姻史或是孩子。這些會在經濟和情感上妨礙一段新戀情。”

 

“所以，你的意思是，” John緩慢、小心翼翼的說，因為他不太確定Sherlock的意思，“我算得上個理想對象？”

 

“對於一個和你同齡的單身女性來說，你是個非常吸引人的理想丈夫。”Sherlock的口氣讓這話聽起來帶著一種疏遠，像是什麼科學理論。好像別人會覺得John很吸引人，但是Sherlock則對測試這個理論更感興趣。

 

“所以這和你吻我有什麼關係？”John問道，Sherlock的眉頭立刻皺了起來，“我不是難搞。我是真的不理解，Sherlock，解釋。”

 

“你常常懷念地談論起你的童年時光。”

 

John想，Sherlock在話題上的轉變總是能讓每個人都覺得像是被打了一鞭。“什麼？”

 

“你在肯特郡長大，而且常常深情地說起你在那兒的童年時光。這意味著當你有了你自己的孩子以後，你為他們規劃的童年裡不會包括倫敦。”

 

John仍然覺得他漏掉了什麼但是他大概可以把剩下的部分拼湊起來了。這太瘋狂了。簡直瘋的不能再瘋了。可話說回來，這是Sherlock。“你吻我是為了防止我結婚生子，然後搬去鄉村？”

 

“這是我的最終目的。”Sherlock伸手越過John，拿起了一片已經涼了的烤土司。“但是這是一個還在修改的假設。我會找到正確的步驟的。”

 

而John現在的想法是，此刻正確的步驟是起身，拿起他的鑰匙然後走到附近的酒吧去看場管它是哪個隊的比賽。幾杯的Guinness啤酒應該也可以。

 

***

 

在他的桌子上，有一個空玻璃杯和另一個半滿的玻璃杯。電視上，正在重播上周的比賽而切爾西隊正要被灌入第二個球。John面前還有一包打開的碎餅乾，而他絕對沒有在想Sherlock。

 

他沒有在想著昨晚Sherlock待在床上等著他，蜷曲著身體躺在羽絨被上，準備把幾小時浪費在等待不知道什麼時候才到家的John身上。

 

他沒有在想著這一切都源於Sherlock購物回來後在廚房給John的那個吻，好像這是他們經常做的事情。

 

而他絕對沒有想著Sherlock和他的錯誤步驟。Sherlock形容John自己是倫敦的黃金單身漢而John的感覺根本不是這樣。

基於他的噩夢，傷疤還有不時的財務危機，John不覺得自己會名列在任何人 “必須嫁”的名單前列。這可不是Sherlock可以理解範圍。

 

太明顯了。

 

John不理解如此聰明的人怎麼能這麼遲鈍。 John不急著去湊熱鬧，也沒有在認真地尋找對的人。Sherlock在擔心的是一件還沒有發生，也可能永遠不會發生的事情。

 

電視螢幕上，曼聯踢進了一球，整個球隊都在慶祝著。 John喝了口酒，試著專注在比賽上。

 

他不是來這兒來想著Sherlock的。他不是來這裡想著他們在John床上親吻時Sherlock發出的低沉聲音，或是去想著那個晨吻混合著熱茶香甜的氣味。他應該猜到Sherlock做錯了，Sherlock不會為了那些John所期望的理由去吻他。

 

哦。

 

John把額頭撞向了桌子。

 

為什麼他昨晚沒有想到這個？他和世界上觀察力最強的一個人生活在一起。他怎麼能如此疏忽和自我妄想？哦，是啊，讓Sherlock隨隨便便地親吻他，而他就只當作一個神秘實驗，。其他那些Sherlock想要進行的奇怪實驗──微波爐裡的人眼、在床單上畫上一個標靶，然後把它掛在墻上，朝它扔著各種東西好去測量留在石膏墻壁上的凹痕──John會干涉這些實驗。John會停止這些實驗。他採取嚴厲手段，給Sherlock劃出界限。

 

但在Sherlock吻他的時候，他向後讓步了。而他居然沒有立刻想到他這麼做的原因是他想要Sherlock去吻他。

 

John覺得自己現在是世界上的頭號笨蛋。但是他才不是那個和同事接吻好讓他一直留在自己身邊一起工作的人。哦，不，他只是個愛上了頭號笨蛋的笨蛋而已。

 

在他左邊，一個酒保大聲問道：“沒事兒吧，夥計？”而John的第一反應是呻吟了一聲。然後他把腦袋從桌子上抬起來。他的頭髮也許聞起來就像酸掉的啤酒。

 

那個酒保給了他一個搞笑的表情，好像他試圖看出John究竟喝了多少杯。不知道他看出了什麼讓他問道“和女朋友吵架了(Bird troubles)？”

 

“是和個笨小子吵架了(Bloke troubles)。”John回答，“但是都差不多啦。”

 

酒保朝他那半空的杯子點了點頭，“再來一杯？”

 

“好的謝謝。”

 

***

 

他回去的時候，Sherlock正躺在沙發上，雙手合十，像朝著天花板祈禱。他穿著深色的西裝和淡藍色的襯衫，而這此刻，John則在期待一個緩刑。“我們有新案子了？”

 

“不。”Sherlock說，眼睛仍然閉著。這讓他看起來像是他在思考著什麼問題。John從沒問過他，所以他不知道這是不是一個奇怪的禪宗手勢，還是Sherlock只是喜歡在他思考的時候把手掌合在一起，在不能抽煙時讓雙手有點事做。

 

“還在思考怎樣可以阻止我離開？”John問道，很肯定自己已經知道答案了。

 

“我應該可以想出來方法了，但是我沒有。”Sherlock看向John，眼睛眨了眨又把視線移回天花板。“我的推論中一定有個瑕疵。”

 

“多少片尼古丁貼片？”

 

“只有一個。”Sherlock拉起襯衫袖子以證實。在他手腕下蒼白柔軟的腕內肌膚襯托下，這個黏性的塑膠片比起膚色更像是杏黃色。“沒有案子那麼緊急。最後期限還很遠。”

 

John動了動身體，暗自期望有一張椅子能靠近沙發。對這種對話來說所有的椅子離沙發都很遠，而他不想再坐在茶几上了。他最終拉來一把椅子，坐了下來。“也許我們聊聊這事可以幫你？”

 

“我很懷疑。”Sherlock說，但是他看回了John。“以我對你的瞭解，那應該是最佳的解決方案。”

 

“也許你的前提條件是錯誤的。也許你忽視了一些事實。”

 

“比如？”

 

John努力掩飾住自己的不適，努力阻止自己不要去抓緊他那隻不便的腿。“比如關於我總是做關於戰場的噩夢還常常一夜無法入眠。我有一側的肩膀一到濕冷的時候就隱隱作痛，在倫敦就是整個冬天。我還有心理創傷導致的跛行。”

 

“你現在不會跛了。”Sherlock說，閉著他的眼睛。

 

“有時候當我在診所很累的時候，它還會發作。只是不在你身邊。”John聳了聳肩。這聽上去很愚蠢而且尷尬，但是他早就發現了規律。“我覺得是因為我的潛意識知道你比它聰明多了。如果它在你面前這麼做了，你會想出辦法來打敗它征服它。”

 

“或是因為你在診所太無聊，那裡太正常所以覺得不適。每天都是人們和他們充滿著咳嗽，感冒還有健康證明的瑣碎生活。“Sherlock敘述著，而John猜想著Sherlock是不是早就知道這事了。很典型啊，是不是?Sherlock唯一不了解的John的事情，只會是John自己也不了解的事情，就算是這樣，Sherlock也會先察覺這些事情。“你覺得自己格格不入。而你的腿就是生理上的體現。”

 

“這工作可以讓我賺錢付賬單。“John說，因為Sherlock說對了一半而覺得有些氣惱。雖然不是常常，但是有時當他望著蒼白的牆壁和消毒過的儀器時，他會開始思考。他會考慮著自己要怎樣在經歷過阿富汗那些粗礪的風沙和軍事的強迫生活之後適應這裡。其他的時間，他喜歡這工作。他喜歡在休息時間和Sarah在一起喝咖啡，喜歡和不同人道早安並且準確叫出他們的名字，喜歡幫助人們度過他們無趣，日常的寧靜快樂生活。

 

“完全沒有必要。”Sherlock說。很明顯要付賬單的需求只對普通，無趣的人們適用。

 

“還有，當女人們討論著嫁給一個醫生的時候，她們說的是那些開著BMW，去阿爾卑斯山度假的專科醫生。她們說得不是一個年過三十，拿著軍人撫恤金，要和室友合租才付得起房租，用著姐姐給的手機的男人。”

 

“毫無關聯。”

 

“這真的有關。”John說，做了個無奈的表情。

 

“一個尋找經濟支柱和物質需求的女人一開始就不會考慮你。很明顯，不是每個人都是為了金錢而結婚的。”Sherlock說。他把手指緊緊鎖在一起然後開始掰手指，轉轉他的手腕。“如果這就是你推論的水準，也許沒有你的介入我的推論會進行得更順利一點。”

 

John忽略掉Sherlock口氣中要打發他走的意思。要和Sherlock打交道就得厚臉皮。“是什麼讓你覺得吻我就可以阻止我結婚？”

 

“你的毛衣。”

 

John低頭看了看他正穿著的棕色毛衣。他很確定毛衣並不是親吻邀請，但他也可能錯了。“我的毛衣？”

 

“不是指你現在穿的這件。”Sherlock回答道，語氣裡帶著惱火因為這世界根本無法跟上他思考的步伐。“是我們第一次碰面看公寓時你穿的那件。燕麥的顏色，圓領，漁夫毛衣。顏色和你根本不搭，形狀也不漂亮，但是根據質地可以看出很貴。一定是別人給你的禮物。你可以去再買一件毛衣但是這件很暖和實用，所以你穿會它。這方便多了。”

 

“你認為我到懶不去商店給自己買件更好的毛衣？”

 

“本質上來說，不是懶。只是因為當你毫不費力就可以擁有一件暖和毛衣的時候，你覺得就沒必要再去買一件毛衣了。”

 

一切一下子清晰了起來，John恍然大悟。他幾乎笑出聲來。“你為我製造便利。你去購物，你讓Mrs. Hudson為我泡茶。你在我床上等我。你讓你自己成為那個更方便的選項。如果我都懶得出門去買件新毛衣，那麼我能夠在家就得到性滿足時，我就不會去和別人約會了。”

 

“這應該行得通的。”Sherlock皺眉說道，都快要繃著臉了。“在你根本無需改變你自己的生活方式這一方面，我已經表現得很明顯了。這一切都應當很容易地和你日常生活融合在一起的。這不應該會有問題的。”

 

“但是我問了為什麼。這和你思路中這最直接讓我得到性的想法不同。”John說，回想起了Sherlock那受到侮辱般的反應。Sherlock費心地想出了一個計劃，付諸實行。但是最後一刻，John反抗且做出了預料之外的反應。Sherlock因為他的計劃沒有成功而挫折。“你應該先問問我關於那件毛衣的事情。”

 

“真的？”Sherlock眯起了眼睛，“為什麼。”

 

得到Sherlock全部注意力時，John覺得自己居然有些無法呼吸。Sherlock看著他，好像他是個未解的謎題。這讓John覺得有什麼緊緊揪住他的胸腔，他的腎上腺素上升，他會因為這笑出來然後進入失去理智的狀態之中。“這跟方不方便毫無關係。當我服役的時候，我只要有可能就會給我媽媽打電話，幾個星期打一次。我告訴她我很好，抱怨食物和天氣。我的意思是，你不可能向她抱怨你在炮火之下眼睜睜看著一個二十歲的孩子失血而死，或是你把那些優秀的戰士送回了家，而他們只剩下一支腿或者身體的百分之三十都是燒傷。你不希望家人擔心，所以你就談論天氣。”

 

Sherlock如大理石雕像動也不動，望著他，聽著他說出的每一個字。John如此輕易地就適應了他的注意力。“我們家人從來不寫信，所以我從來沒有收到過郵件。但是有一天我收到家裡寄來的一個包裹。一件為那些寒冷夜晚準備的厚毛衣，一個在沙漠中看不出的顏色。軍隊可沒有便服日所以我沒辦法穿著它。但是這是家的一部分，提醒著我還有人關心著我的生死。這就是我留著它的原因。”

 

“老是有點錯誤。”Sherlock帶著微微的後悔說道。他閉上眼睛然後長嘆了一口氣。“很難猜對每一個細節。”

 

John感到他自己正微笑，“那現在是不是有點改變了？”

 

“這很好地說明你覺得哪些東西值得留在你的生活中。情感關聯和便利性的確有很大的不同。”Sherlock坐起來，朝他自己點了點頭然後晃著腿，“我應該專注在Sarah上的。”

 

“抱歉，什麼？”

 

“這是個很完美的邏輯，John。如果情感關聯是主要的考量，那就最好讓你對一個出生成長在倫敦的人產生感情。這樣你就很有可能留下來了。Sarah因為可以經營這個診所而覺得自豪，也很熱愛這個城市。雖然她對我沒什麼好感，但是她認為我的工作很重要，而且也許還相信你在幫助我的時候也在拯救別人。”

 

John覺得他的腦袋頓時打結。一天裡他只能接受這麼多次話題轉換。“Sherlock？”

 

“你享受我們工作的危險。很明顯只要你在倫敦一天，你就能找到理由讓自己牽扯其中。”Sherlock說，手跟隨著他的思路移動的越來越快。“如果你有一個支持你的伴侶，而且她不會讓你在‘你在哪裡？’或是‘你之前做些什麼’這種問題上撒謊，你就可以繼續陪我解決案子。我太短視了，太專注把你留在 _這裡_ ，我應該要想到的——”

 

“Sherlock！”John打斷他，然後Sherlock眨眨眼，坐回去想起來還有別人在這兒，“Sarah在和別人約會，記得嗎？”

 

Sherlock用一隻手揮走了這個顧慮。“我們可以處理好這個問題。大家都知道和前任的感情不怎麼牢固。”

 

“你不可以讓Sarah分手只是為了安排我和她在一起。”John說，然後Sherlock哼了一聲。“好吧。很明顯你可以但是我現在告訴你別這麼做，拜託。”

 

“這是最符合邏輯的解決方法，John。”

 

“那如果……”John走向沙發，坐在空出來的坐墊上。“只要你開口讓我留下來呢。”

 

“這是一個非常短暫的回答。”Sherlock說道，他轉向John。“人們只有在他們可以得到個人好處的時候才留下來。我希望你留下來的念頭只有在還沒有人和你產生更強烈的情感關聯時才對你的決定有影響力。”

 

“也許你應該拿出男人的樣子。”John聽到他自己說，“也許你才應該成為我產生情感關聯的人。”

 

先是一個輕微的笑聲，然後Sherlock停住了，轉頭看著John。

“這不是一個玩笑。”他緩慢地聲明。

 

Sherlock看上去被嚇到了，好像他眼前的一隻企鵝突然變成了粉紅色，而且開始唱著聖母經(Ave Maria)。 John沒有錯過Sherlock迅速看向貼著尼古丁貼片的手臂，花了兩秒提醒他自己他沒在用違禁藥品的情景。

 

“我是認真的。”

 

“John，我不是…..”Sherlock開口了，然後“有很多理由──” 然後終於，“這完全不合理。”

 

“你喜歡我，”John回答道，“你說我是倫敦最不惹你嫌的人。”

 

“我說的是我見過最不惹我嫌的人。不能說是整個大倫敦地區。”Sherlock皺了皺眉補充“我只是說比起別人，我可以忍受你的陪伴。這不是什麼不朽的愛慕。”

 

“可是，你坐在這兒努力思考方法讓我留下來。”John說，把一切可能都拋開。我喜歡你而且可以經常吻你。所以告訴我，你喜歡我，你希望我留下來，然後吻我。”

 

“我覺得你過於簡化這件事了。”Sherlock說，但是他聽上去並沒有因此而顯得不高興。更多的是小心謹慎。

 

“你只是喜歡任何事情都很複雜而你是唯一可以解開他們的人的感覺。” John簡單地回答道。“ 試一試。這不是你遇到過最壞的情況。你總是可以回到你自己的馬基維利主義裡。”(注: 馬基維利主義者經常善於控制「自我情緒」，也能很快地適應新的「角色與情境」，並抓住機會，來偽裝自己、討好他人，進而達成自己的目標。)

 

“尼古拉．馬基維利贊同用小騙術來獲得更大的公眾利益。但是這不是人們討論他時通常會表達的意思。”

 

“你腦袋打結了。”John取笑他。

 

Sherlock看上去好像他不確定自己是不是應該笑，但是他想要笑出來“我在思考。”

 

“隨時都可以思考。”

 

“我和你在一起的時間比我之前任何一個室友都要多，而不管那些指向理智建議的事實，我發現我自己。”Sherlock長長地吸了一口氣，搖著頭。然後他和John眼神相會，Sherlock傾身向前說道：“我喜歡你。留下來。” 然後他溫柔地吻了John。

 

這是Sherlock第六次吻他。之後，John停止了計數。

 

 

The End


End file.
